Home Is Where The Heart Is !
by Bleu Moka
Summary: I'm Goshien and I'm the middle child of the Son family. It's not as peachy as it seems. Infact I'm fed up and I'm ready to leave this stupid family and everything that comes with it!
1. Prolong

A/N: This is a fic that will have it's own story line. ^-^. I thought it would be fun to write about if Goku had a daughter. I hope I'm not diving into a pool cliché's if so gawd help me please. Anyway I'm sure you don't wanna here my jabbing, read on and enjoy.   
  
Home is Where the Heart is   
  
Prolong  
  
Dear Diary,10/14/03  
  
I never asked for too much. Have I? I don't think so. I have always done my chores and was a polite girl. I always gotten good grades. And my life seemed nothing less than perfect. We were a perfect family. Just me, Dad, Gohan, and mom. Everyday was like waking up to a cheesy T.V. show. My T.V show; that I wouldn't trade for the world. And, I thought that it would always be just like that- and never change.  
  
But it appears I was wrong. Terribly wrong. A few years back my father- the most strongest, nicest, pure hearted man in the world- died. He was destroyed or should we say tricked by the stupid bug, Cell. I HATE CELL I HOPE HE IS ROTTING IN HELL!!!....heh, that was somewhat besides the point though.....  
  
Any ways, when dad died, the family died. Well, at least MY version of the family did. Mom, Gohan and Goten seems, they live in there own world perfectly fine....... without me.... Mom and I always argue- most of the time I don't know why we are arguing. What I DO know is, I can't stand her. And she can't stand me.   
  
Goten, my stupid younger brother gets on my last nerves. I can't stand him. Sometimes I wish he wasn't born. But I do love him- supposedly.... I guess sometimes I tend to take my frustrations out on him because he reminds me of dad. It hurts to just look at him-everything about him including his looks, is like dad. But still, he gets on my LAST, LAST, LAST nerves; lil' brat always getting me in trouble (as if I need help in that department).   
  
Gohan, seems to hold us all together like glue. He doesn't let us argu for to long. He usually calms me down when I'm really angry. Or talk to me when I'm lonely. He cheers me up- he's the perfect big brother, and he's the only one that understands me. But now he has started high school (which was totally un-fair because I have to get tutored by mom still- which by the way is a bummer). And now he has his own life going on. Just the other day he went out on a date with a girl named...Angela..... (well, at least I think thats her name). It sucks. I must admit I'm jealous. I want Gohan to myself, and I never want to share him- unfortunately I can't control that. Sometimes when he doesn't understand me (or not on my side) I feel hurt- like a pride wound or something. The whole point is I can never have anything to myself. For myself. Just for me. I'm not trying to be selfish but I want something that I can rightfully call mines.  
  
I miss the good old days. Where my father had just been kicked out of the house for eating a cake, whole- the days when I could hear him counting his push ups, and sparring in the back yard. Mom singing a sweet tone, and cooking up something delicious in the kitchen-or brushing my hair with a big hard hair brush, telling me a story, her father had once told her. Gohan (when he belonged to me) and I swimming in a nearby lake, catching a huge silver cat fish or sneaking out of the ours rooms so we didn't have to do homework- and then getting in trouble by mom, and trying not to snicker during her long boring lectures. Those where the good days before Goten came along to take my tittle as the "baby of the family".  
  
Yea, those where the good days. Now there aren't any goods days. At least for me there isn't. ALL I want is to be apart of my family again. All I want is my dad to come back home. Am I asking for to much? why does every one have a father at home to love them but me? I love my father, and yet I hate him all the same. He leaves me, and tells me not to cry. Not to cry? he sold out on me! always being so... so....righteous. He leaves, and says for me to be strong.....  
  
You told me to be strong ,dad, You told me to watch after mom. But dad, you were my strength and my will to carry on. And I haven't seen you in so many years....too many years. I just want you to ruffle my hair. Smile down at me. I want you to lifted me on your strong shoulders. I miss that. In fact I wouldn't care if I got to see you just for a split second- as long as I was able to see you again; thats all that would matter. Thats all I want. I wished on a shooting star so many times, and my dreams never come true. I'm not asking for the impossible....... or maybe I am. I don't know anything any more. All I know is I want things to be how they use to be  
  
Dad, come home. 


	2. Mom Give Me a Break

Chapter 1  
  
The bright golden sun shined with it's un-bearable pearl light. It slowly rose over the hills and horizons, brightening dark shadows left over from last night. The night fall clouds and royal blue sky was swiftly being pushed away with a ray of a glorious morning. Birds cheerfully chirped there early morning songs. Squirrels began there busy chore of gathering nuts. Dew drops moistened on plants plaster with liquid.  
  
The warm rays of sun stretched threw Goshien's room, filling it with a bright gold yellow. She clenched her pillows still fast asleep. Twisted in ruffled thick heavy covers, quietly snoring as coal black disheveled hair was twined everywhere.  
  
"...dad...." she mummer slowly rolling over to her back, with a small smile on her lips. Underneath those closed eyelids, is where she stored the memories of her perfect family. Her perfect family with there perfect life. Only in her dreams is where she felt true blissfulness.  
  
"GOSHIEN!" her eyes that in-trapped her pleasant dreams slowly open. The sun stung her blurry eyes.  
  
"GOSHEIN!"  
  
"....crap" she grumbled turning over hiding her head underneath the sheets. Maybe if I stay very quiet she'll go away, she drowsily hoped burrowing her face in her cotton fluffy pillows. She made sure every inch of her head was hidden within sheets.  
  
The steps of ChiChi, her mother, thumped loudly heading towards her door. She heard the frustrated growl as the door swung open with a loud clack. 'Curses!!' she cursed squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"SON GOSHIEN!" though she couldn't see her mother, she could by Chichi's exasperated voice that she had her hands on her hips. "I KNOW you can hear me!" Once seeing the teenage gurl did not move she added "do not ignore me!" Goshien rolled her eyes mentally mimicking her mother.  
  
"get up now" ChiChi demanded, in a firm ton. The young girl groaned loudly involuntarily sitting up. The warm covers fell off of her arms, instantly her arms prickled with the morning chill.  
  
"what?" she spat mixed in with a whine, irritably. She was totally not a morning person!!  
  
"Son Goshien do not "what" me young lady. Up and Adam it's time for homework!"  
  
"aw 'dis ain't fair!" she groaned plopping back onto her pillows.  
  
"'dis ain't fair" she replied with a voice full of disgust "it is this type of slang, is the reason why you are studying in the first place" Goshien groaned loudly "NOW, I'm sick of you sassy mouth! do not give me anymore lip! I won't stand for it young lady!"  
  
"Okay okay okay shesh you don't have to yell!!" muttered defeated Goshien in a moaned.  
  
"Don't tell me what I don't have to do and what can do!" ChiChi retorted whacking her in the back of her head.  
  
"OW!" she grabbed the back of her throbbing head. "geez ma, do ya haveta wake up the WHOLE house?" she shouted loudly.  
  
ChiChi gasped loudly "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO! YOUNGE LADY DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!! EVER! I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE YELLING IN THIS HOUSE! UNDERSTAND?" she spluttered angrily in one sentence  
  
Goshien clenched her jaw angrily, feeling deep ire raise into her chest. "....yes..." she grumbled  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" ChiChi placed her hand by her ear.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" She replied biting her lip. There was so many rude things she wanted to say. She wanted to have a fit, and yell and scream, and tell her how much she hated her.... But instead she swallowed her pride and slowly walked out of her room.  
  
ChiChi eyes softened seeing her daughter spleen face. She didn't mean to be so....strict towards her. She didn't understand why they argued so much. Nor did she comprehend why Goshien never listen to her. But what really hurted was knowing that they never talked to one another unless they where arguing. Goshien was her only daughter. There was so much she is willing to share with her...if only if Goshien would give her a chance....   
  
"uh.... Do not forget you have chores to do after, breakfast" She mentioned slowly as Goshien walked past her. The teenage girl didn't respond. She merely kept walking. With a sigh, after watching Goshien walk into the bathroom, she quickly started doing so chores of her own, to relieve the guilty thoughts that danced in her mind.  
  
*%*  
  
"Goshien breakfast time!"  
  
"thank god!" the teenage gurl happily slammed the math book closed. She hated math. To many numbers and terms and digits and crap. Crap!! She got up and walked out of her room.   
  
"Move FOOOD" Chibi Goten shoved his older sibling out of the way dashing towards the table of food. Goshien growled in annoyance. It was to early in the morning for little brothers.  
  
"are you trying to make me fall you brat!" She spat in antipathy sitting down in a chair. Goten, in return, stuck his tongue at her. Which in return she grabbed it and pulled it hard.  
  
"MAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goten scrummed in pain.  
  
"ha betcha can't escape this little moron" chuckled Goshien enjoying watching her brother swarm. Such a good feeling of power.  
  
"Goshien!!! QUIT IT NOW!!!" Ordered ChiChi- who seemed to pop out of no where. Quickly she let his tongue go, and wiped her hands on her pants. She glanced at her hands moisenden from Gotens spit, and continued wiping.  
  
"mom look what she did!" Goten whined poking his tongue out to show his mother.  
  
"she should know better" ChiChi agreed happily with her younger son. ChiChi smiled down at her son then passed Goshien a dirty look that said 'quit it now'. She quickly set down plates of food, and scurried back into the kitchen.  
  
"well I'm the one that got your gross germ" she frowned sniffing her hand that had touched his tounge.  
  
"germs...?" he blinked confused  
  
Goshien rolled her eyes picking up her fork ready to dig into her food "coodies you simpleton" she mark before biting into a piece of toast.  
  
"coodies???" he repeated "I don't have coodies!!" he shriek  
  
"yes you do!" Goshien chewed slowly "anyone that plays in dirt and eats ants has germs"  
  
" I only ate that ant, that one time and because YOU said it was good! and I'm not a simple....simple....a simpletoon!" he yelled standing up in his chair.  
  
"it's simpleton, stupid!" Goshien laughed enjoying irritating him. Pay back was so good.  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID!" He yelled stamping his foot.  
  
"anyone who eats ants is stupid!" Goshien retorted sprinkling salt on her food.  
  
"you said it was good!" he retort, his voice high and shaky, asif he was about to cry.  
  
"well then, you shouldn't be so gullible and stupid" she commented coolly glancing at him threw the corner of her eye.  
  
"who wants pancakes fresh out of the skillet" ChiChi cheerfully smiled with a plate full of flap jacks. "Goten why are you standing in that chair young man?"  
  
"mom!" he sobbed bouncing out of the chair, and latched onto his mother lower legs "Goshien said that I was a simpleton, and that I was stupid and that I have germs! and It's not true because I'm not dumb and , and I don't have germs because I only ate that ant ONE time!" he wailed in an upset huff.  
  
"Son Goshien!" Goshien stiffened, knowing she would get in trouble "How many times do I have top tell you not to call your little brother dumb!"  
  
"I didn't exactly call him dumb" she glanced up at her mother, "aw your always pick'n on me!" she marked turning her gaze away from her angry mother.  
  
"'pick'n on you'?" ChiChi repeated raising an eyebrow. "you better stop picking on Goten! Your the older one you should know better! for Kami sake, Goshien"  
  
"it isn't nice!" Goten added  
  
"you never see what HE does! it's always my fault!"  
  
"Goshen!! if you do not straighten up your act in the next-"  
  
"Hello everyone!" Cheerfully Gohan walked into the room, looking handsome, clean and neat, as usual, in his Orange High uniform. "good morning" He smiled sitting down across from Goshien.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goten brightened with a large smile.  
  
"Hello Gohan" ChiChi smiled sitting down in her favorite chair. 'There they go. Living there own perfect world with out me' Goshen thought watching everyone merrily smile at one another.  
  
"Hey Goshien" Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"hmph" she returned to her food, ignoring her elder brother.  
  
"hey, whats the matter?" Gohan asked in concern as she picked at her food with her fork.  
  
"nothing" 'as usual' she added in thought  
  
"heh, well in that case you better stop frowning like that or your face will get stuck!" Goten burst out in giggles "Yep, thats why to this day Vegeta has a permanent frown"  
  
"Gohan" ChiChi warned, he voice of amusement.  
  
"Gohan your so stupid!" said Goshien forcing a smile. Gohan smiled back   
  
"what? I'm serious!" he defended  
  
"Okay, enough of that" ChiChi smiled pouring Gohan a large glass of juice.  
  
"oh, Mom don't forget that Vidle is coming over for dinner tonight" Gohan replied taking the cold, crisp glass into his hands.  
  
"Vidle?" Goshien raised an eyebrow. Gohan nodded to her once he was done sipping "you mean butthead's daughter?" Butthead referring to Hercules. Gohan nodded chicks full of pancakes "are you serious?" she asked folding her arms in disbelief. Gohan nodded once more. "ewwwwwwwww" frowned Goshien, stomach filling up with jealously.  
  
"mwaht?" Gohan questioned mouth full of food.  
  
"if her father is like that, I can only imagine what SHE'S like....." Goshien pushed her food away from herself. Disgust took away her appetite. Gohan had a new girlfriend. Another one. 'Holy Kami, I was hoping she would be the last one' she thought to herself.  
  
"aw, Vidle is nothing like her father" he paused "well she can be a bit domineering but other than that she's a nice girl."  
  
"but her father took credit something you did Gohan. How can you date-"  
  
"date? whoa whoa whoa" Gohan wiped him mouth with a napkin. "I never said we where dating" he corrected, sipping his orange juice.  
  
Goshien huffed waving her arms angrily in the air "Gohan! no one brings girls over to meet there mothers unless they are dating! even the most clue-less dork knows that"  
  
"dork" Gohan blinked "are you calling me a dork"  
  
"did I say that?"  
  
"Goshien!!!!" ChiChi warned, as she passed her another glare "okay Gohan don't worry I remember."  
  
"Goshien, is there something wrong? you seem so angry today" Gohan ask with a concerned frown on his face. Before Goshien could comment Chichi remarked  
  
"Gohan don't pay her any mind. The more you feed into her, the crazier she becomes" ChiChi stood up and began clearing the table.  
  
"maybe if you actually listened to me-" she mumbled trailing off.   
  
"Goshien-" he insisted   
  
"Gohan. It's nothing." She replied flatly. All that pain was bottle up inside, and it could never be let lose. All she wanted was for everyone to stop pointing the finger at her. Stop singling her out. Stop making her feel like a weak brat. I'm not a brat she sobbed inside. All this pinned up sadness was transforming into anger. Anger becomes rage....Rage. It all made her want to kill, fight, and scream. And it made her want to cry. Cry all the pain and darkness away. I won't cry she told herself...I will only cry alone- where no one could point there fingers and laugh at me.  
  
Gohan rose to his feet, his face in a frown of concern "hey how about later tonight we have a talk okay?" Goshien rolled her eyes   
  
"whatever" she didn't want to have a attitude towards Gohan. It was her mother she was cross at.  
  
"whelp everyone I'm gone then. later"  
  
"Bye my Gohan" Chichi smiled and kissed him on the forehead before he blasted into the sky on the Nimbus Cloud.  
  
"okay Goshien" sighed ChiChi walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay what?" she raised a eyebrow of question.  
  
"you have chores" ChiChi firmly replied "and you young man go study now" Goten groaned loudly in dismay, as Goshien sighed.  
  
"Mom can't I have a break?" she pleaded with a face of pity "just for today-" she added quickly seeing that her mother was showing not interest to her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, you need discipline. Your just like your father, all you want to do is run around fighting bad guys all day-"  
  
"that would be nice" she grumbled, resting her head on the table. She really wasn't in the mood to take her mother lectures.  
  
Chichi frowned placing her hands firmly on her hips "well your not going to run around like some tomboy. Nope I won't allow it" she briskly handed Goshien the mop and a wooden bucket "now start your chores, and after that go to the market, I'll have the list waiting for you on the counter". Sighing she didn't bother to argue. She sluggishly slump out of her chair and took the cleaning utensils from her mother.  
  
"ou ou ou Goshien can I go to the market with you" Goten chirped bouncing behind Goshien into the kitchen. She turned on the water faulet on and allowed the water to become hot .  
  
"no" she simply replied, before he could ask again  
  
"awww why not?" he question disappointedly  
  
"because I said so" she remark adding soap to her bucket of hot water. She plunged the mop into the water soapy bucket and spin it around to make it foam..   
  
"awww Mom!" Goten ran out of the kitchen to where is mother was located. Ou he's is such a punk thought Goshien as she began to mop the kitchen floor. Goten ran back into the kitchen filled with gee.  
  
"Don't walk onto the floor" Goshien remarked knowing why he was so happy.  
  
"mom said you HAD to let me come to the market with you or your in big trouble" sighing she didn't reply; what would be the point? wasting hot air wouldn't do a thing. There was nothing left to say other than how everyone got there way except her. As soon as I get old enough I'm leaving this hell hole she though restraining frustrated tears. It was certain to her that this was not her home..... 


End file.
